Blackstock Family Thanksgiving
by Annakolo
Summary: Reba and Narvel are in the process of smoothing over their marriage and though they are separated, they decide that it is still appropriate to attend each other's family Thanksgivings.


Things were staring to look bright in the Blackstock world! Reba and Narvel were very invested into saving their marriage. They loved each other way too much to just let the other slip out of their reach. They were going through counselling and prayed continuously to the Lord, asking for his blessing upon their marriage once again. They thought that it was best that they still lived separately though, just to confirm that they trusted each other enough to let the other be. However, with the separation status looming over their heads, they were faced with the issue of the upcoming holiday season.

Both families thoroughly enjoyed seeing the spouses of their children and both Reba and Narvel loved seeing the extended families also. They had been running the same schedule for years, Narvel's family dinner on Thanksgiving Eve and Reba's on Thanksgiving, and since they were slowly repairing the brokenness of their marriage, they decided that it would still be appropriate to attend both dinners together.

It was quite a nice plane ride to Texas that afternoon. Things felt as they used to. Especially with Shelby and Brandon's brotherly jabs at one another accompanied with Narvel and I playing good cop, bad cop! Reba and Narvel had forgotten how good at parenting they were together. They were strict, but their clever plays off of one another made just about anyone laugh. It was the simple things such as these moments that made everyone see how the puzzle pieces of their hearts clasped together. Before anyone knew it, they had landed and were on their way to Gloria Blackstock's house.

After being together on the plane, they felt close again, like husband and wife. As both of their arms rested on the center console together, threatening to touch, they both fought the strong, strong urge to grab each other's hand. Neither were strong enough to make the first move.

Narvel pulled the car into the driveway of his mother's house and raced around to Reba's door to open it for her. One constant in Narvel's life, no matter the status of their relationship, was his gentlemanliness. Reba thanked him then he rushed to the front door of the home to grab it for her. With the opening of the door came a great aroma of autumn smells and also an atmosphere of family. All of the in-laws rushed around to see Reba, surprised that she showed with the current relationship status. Well, that would explain the extra place setting at the table!

Narvel watched as Gloria came to embrace Reba in a warm hug. His heart melted in his chest seeing the two women he loved the most hugging. It was at that moment in time he realized how much he really loved Reba and needed her to make his heart complete. All he needed to know that she loved him back.

The tables were set for dinner and, being the conservative Baptist home that it was, they all held hands to pray. Narvel worked his way over to Reba to talk about the plans for the next day. Mid-sentence, Narvel was interrupted by Gloria calling the prayer. Instantaneously, a circle formed and Reba and Narvel were right next to each other. Everyone grabbed hands and a major decision was made in that moment.

Reba and Narvel reached for each other's hands. Even if it wasn't for their personal wants, though it was, it was a big step in the right direction for them. As the prayer was being spoken, Narvel unconsciously started to do Reba's favorite thing. He rubbed circles on the back of her hand gently. Big circles, small circles, feather light circles. Though they both wished that they could be stuck in this moment forever, prayers eventually have to end and this one did, all too soon. Scared of what the moment might bring, they hastily pulled their hands away from each other's.

Because the Blackstock family was so huge, it took 2 tables to seat everyone. Reba was separated from Narvel, each sitting at a different table. Narvel went and pulled out a chair for his wife to sit in; one where he could see her from his spot. Reba grabbed her full plate and sat in the chair that Narvel had designated for her.

Out of her peripheral vision, she could see Narvel opting out of sitting at the head of the table and letting Gloria sit there instead, yet another act of a true gentleman. Reba felt her heart swell with happiness, a sign that she'd been searching for for weeks. She loved Narvel and it was brutally apparent. Narvel ate, but sat at a lopsided angle; one that allowed him to see Reba.

As the night turned an hour older and everyone became full and tired, the sleeping arrangements were unveiled. "Shawna, Chass and your husbands are gonna sleep on the blow up mattresses here in the dining living room after we move the table. Reba and Narv, y'all've got the sofa bed in the living room, Shelby and Brandon…"

As Gloria kept going through all of the people and who was sleeping where, I noticed Reba tense up. This would be the first time that we've slept in the same room for a good 6 months. After Gloria finished her spiel, Reba spoke up, "Thank you Gloria for the wonderful offer, but I was thinking that I'd go over to that Holiday Inn close by and rent a room there." Narvel's spirits fell and you could see it in his face. Gloria read his expression and acted quickly, "Honey, I don't think that you'd want to do that. With all of the holiday travelers, it's going to be next to impossible to get into a room."

Reba knew that Gloria was right, but her emotions didn't want to let her win. Actually, she wanted to stay with Narvel so badly that she couldn't let herself. Reba didn't want to ruin what good they had going. Finally, Reba caved, praying to God that she wouldn't regret this decision.

She went and changed into her favorite pajamas then joined Narvel in bed. She laid as close to the edge as possible, as did Narvel. That married couple mind reading thing kicked in as they both decided to transfer to their backs at the same time. Their arms were in the same position as they had been in the car earlier, close. This time however, Narvel wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him by. He wiggled his hand underneath Reba's and combined their fingers. Reba did not reject his hand, contrastly, she welcomed it. Narvel did as he did earlier, began rubbing light circles on her hand. He felt her body relax she began to fall into a slumber. He whispered into the silent room, knowing that she would hear it as a far away message. "I love you, Reba" he said, and he too fell into a sleep.

Gloria always made her last round at about midnight, checking on all of her children and grandchildren before she too fell asleep. As she stumbled into the living room to check on her son, she was greeted by a heartwarming sight. Reba was curled into Narvel's chest and he held her back gently, not letting her escape his embrace. It was then she knew why Narvel needed Reba to stay with him and why Reba came to the dinner. They loved each other and it had never changed. Other stuff had just been piled on top of their love and had to be broken down to find it again.


End file.
